The invention relates to a support leg for stick-shaped walking aids, such as for example for crutches.
A support leg of the type described above has already become known in which a ball and socket joint is provided between an adapter part shaped like a cylindrical shaft and a support arrangement in the form of a holding plate for a sole. This support leg makes it possible to improve the safety of movement considerably in that the sole, beginning with the setting down of the walking aid to its lifting again, remains constantly in flat supporting contact with the ground. By the rotating capacity of the joint device, the force transfer from the support leg to the ground is additionally improved, since in this way no relative movement can take place any longer between the sole and ground, even when the supporting tube of the walking aid is rotated around the longitudinal axis during the course of movement. Thus, the additional advantage results that even on easily scuffed floors, such as for example parquet floors, no unsightly marks from the support leg remain.
This known support leg has proven itself in the meantime in practice. Thus, for example, no particular difficulty is presented any longer in covering also longer distances, especially outdoors, with this known walking aid. Here it has of course been found that the known support leg is not particularly kind to the joints. Of course a certain impact cushioning by the sole is possible. But because the sole is optimized with regard to a good grip on the ground and to minimal wear, this cushioning is felt to be too little.
Especially for younger patients with walking impediments who are dependent on such walking aids for decades, the great need exists of providing a walking aid with which it is possible to move quickly and in such a way that the arm and shoulder joints are spared as much as possible, to preclude later secondary injuries from the start.